Butiran Kehidupan
by Mint Ru'naru
Summary: Summary: “Naruto.. kau percaya reinkarnasi?” “Humm..aku percaya kok. Karna ‘dia’ membuatku percaya.” Sequel Butiran Permata... GaJe... Alay... DLL... Dont like Dont read... RnR ya.... NO FLAME....


**Disc: Mas Masashi.. Naruto jadiin ****punya saya aja ya..**

**Warning: FemNaru, OOC, OC, GaJe, DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ.**

**Pair: SasuXFemNaru.**

**Note's: sequel butiran permata.. hm.. gak di sangka secepat ini.. padahal lagi males.. Ok RnR. NO FLAME...**

'**berpikir'**

"**berbicara"**

* * *

* * *

**Summary:**

"Naruto.. kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

"Humm..aku percaya kok. Karna 'dia' membuatku percaya."

* * *

* * *

**BUTIRAN KEHIDUPAN**

**By: Ichigo 'SweetY AngeliC DemoN'**

* * *

* * *

**Naruto PoV:**

Percayakah kalian pada 'Reinkarnasi' ? Banyak orang yang menggangap itu hanya lelucon. Namun, menurutku reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada.

Seperti hari-hari yang sebelumnya. Aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan teman-temanku. Sampai sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di dekatku. Lalu seperti di film-film, tiba-tiba aku di seret masuk kedalam mobil itu.

Di dalam mobil itu aku berontak sekuat tenaga. Namun, tenagaku lenyap saat aku melihat seseorang yang persis sekali dengan Sasuke.

* * *

* * *

**Normal PoV:**

"Hai, Naruto.. sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang terus bengong.

-A/N: Hei..hei.. jangan salah dulu.. pemirsa.. *lu kate film? Author di kepruks*. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Sasuke sudah lama mati ya kan?? Mari kita lanjutkan cerita ini..-

"Sa....Sasu..ke? SASUKE.." dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan mautnya.

Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak di peluk seperti itu langsung jatuh, dengan posisi Naruto di atas dan Sasuke di bawah.

"Hoi, dobe.. le..paskan.. kau mau membunuhku ya??" kata Sasuke terputus-putus sebab berat badan Naruto yang menimpanya.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. hu...huwe.. kau kemana saja?" tanya Naruto sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Hei..hei.. jangan manangis dulu dobe.. aku akan ceritakan yang terjadi padaku selama 10tahun." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil nafas panjang.

* * *

* * *

**Sasuke PoV:**

**Flash back 10th:**

Aku melihat Naruto menangis. Hatiku pedih menahan kesedihan ini. Aku pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padaku pun tak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa bersama Naruto kembali. Aku terus menyesali apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan lagi.. sampai tiba-tiba..

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya seseorang yang seperti malaikat maut.

"Iya.. akyu Chacuke.. kamyu chapa?" jawabku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Kau maih mau hidup? Kau mau terlahir kembali?" tanyanya tanpa manjawab pertanyaanku.

"Mau.. akyu mau ngebahagiain Naluto. Apa om bisya?" tanyaku sedikit memohon.

"Kalau begitu.. minumlah ini.. kau akan terlahir lagi. Namun 4tahun lebih muda dari Naruto. Tak apa?" tanyanya, sambil menyodorkan sebuah pil aneh.

Aku ambil pil itu. Langsung meminumya, lalu.. semuanya gelap. Yang aku ingat hanya aku hidup lagi di keluarga Sabaku.

**End Flash back**

* * *

* * *

**Sasuke PoV:**

Aku belajar dan terus balajar. Walau umurku baru 10tahun, aku sudah masuk SMP kelas 2. Aku minta pada ayah supaya aku pindah ke SMPmu. Setelah aku selidiki beberapa file tentangmu.

"Kau rela lakukan itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan idak percaya.

Huft.. memang dobe sejati.. sudah jelas aku lakukan itu hanya untuknya. Hahaha..kadang menynangkan membuatnya manangis untukku.

"Dobe.. aku rela lakukan apapun demi dirimu.. Tapi apa kamu mau? Menerima aku yang lebih muda 4tahun ini?" tanyaku dengan hati yang tak menentu.

Aku menundukan kepala. Tak sanggup melihat mata birunya. Aku takut kehilangan mata itu. Sampai..

"Temeee.... Tentu saja.. Aku me.. merindukan mu.." katanya sambil membenamkan mukanya di dadaku. Terasa..mukanya agak memerah.

Aku tersenyum.. senyum tertulus untuknya. Aku akan selamanya mencintai dia... yah.. walau sebodoh apapun dia.. hahahaha..

Setelah itu semua.. hidup kami penuh dengan canda tawa.. suka duka.. pertengkaran.. tangisan.. sampai sekarang.. dan sampai nanti..

**End Sasuke Pov**

* * *

* * *

**Omake:**

Ichigo kecil tertawa mendengar akhir cerita ayahnya itu. Sedangkan Naruto masih kesal dengan akhirnya yang menceritakan tentang kebodohannya.

"Teme... Kenapa kau ceritakan itu sih? Jangankau mempermalukan aku lagi.." kata Naruto sambil ber-blushing ria.

"Itu memang kebenaran kan Dobe?" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Temeee.." Naruto mengambil bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"Dobe." Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Temeeeee.." Naruto mendekat.

"Dobe.." Sasuke masih aja santai-santai.

"Ichigo....." kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Loh? Ada apa, Ichi?" kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersama-sama.

"Hehehe... abis.. Kaa-San ama Tou-San panggil-panggil melulu.. Ichi khan juga mau ikutan..." katanya sambil tersenyum innocent.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung pingsan di kasur mereka. Bocah cilik itu menggambil kertas, lalu keluar sambil menggunci kamar Sasuke dan Naruto dari luar dengan seringai iblisnya..

Taukah kalian apa yang dia tulis di kertas itu? Beginilah bunyinya..

**To: Kaa-San dan Tou-San**

**Hihihi... kunci kamar Ichi bawa dulu ya..**

**Pokoknya Ichi mau jadi Aneki..**

**Jangan pake lama ya...**

**Hehehe...**

**PS: tenang aja.. besok juga udah kebuka kok.. ^^**

**With Love**

**Sabaku No Ichigo**

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

**A/N: -bengong- hasilnya aneh... gaje... gak masuk akal... Gomen kalo ada yang gak suka endingnya... maaf kalo pendek... hehehe. Beginilah hasil author gaje.. =.=V **

**POKOK NYA RIPIU... TUH YANG IJO2 TEKEN YA...**

**TAPI KALO YANG MAO KASIH FLAME...**

**GAK USAH YA.... MAKASIHH...**

**29-01-2010**

**By: Ichigo 'Sweety Angelic Demon'**


End file.
